Born for this
by iMINute
Summary: Featuring songs from Paramore:Hello Hello and Born for this,will the girls get the guys to go back to Konoha?Or will they break down from their inner selves?READ TO FIND OUT!Mainly sakusasu


Hi

Hi! I am Bck again..I am writing another story of sakusasu..Hope u all like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor the songsI wish I own them both. so that I can make sasuke mine!jkjk

Sakura was on a mission…given by Tsunade,along with Ino,Hinata,TenTen.As years pass by, the girls was getting stronger. They are over pass Tsunade and the 'dead hokages'no offence.On the way to the land of mist. They saw Sasuke,Naruto,Shikamaru and Neji.Yes,they went with Orchimaru with the thirst for power. And the girls' mission was to drag them back to Konoha,even if it means to kill them.Yes, in my story I make them criminals. And the girls are ANBU

As they meet,Sakura begin to sing a song.

Sakura:

_Hello, hello, is anyone home?  
Hello, hello, just pick up the phone_

And Ino begin to follow the suit.

Ino:

_opened up my life to you  
I've told you everything I knew  
You listen so close  
You listen so close when love was just a way out_

And Ten Ten and Hinata saw what they are doing,so they begin to sing too.

TenTen:

_But you're going deaf now  
Yeah you've turned your head around_

Hinata:

_Hello, hello, is anyone home?  
Hello, hello, just pick up the phone.  
You'll be sorry to hear, I'm doing fine now.  
Sorry to hear, you're without me now_

_._

Girls:

_You blew up the world I built for us  
Destroyed our secret universe  
Threw out the trust I put in you  
Making me feel like I'd been used_

And now I'm reminded  
That I was just blinded.

Hello, hello, is anyone home?  
Hello, hello, just pick up the phone.  
You'll be sorry to hear, I'm doing fine now.  
Sorry to hear, you're without me now.

_I'm doing fine, you'll be alright  
Maybe you'll think of me tonight...  
You're doing fine, I'll be alright  
Just give me time, yeah..._

Hello, hello, is anyone home?  
Hello, hello, just pick up the phone.  
I don't want to hear you're doing fine  
Don't wanna hear I'm without you now.

Sasuke and the boys were shocked to see the girls…so cold…so lifeless.

**Sasuke POV**

"Since when Sakura become so cold?"

**Naruto ,Shikamaru and Neji POV**

"OMG!Ino/Hinata/TenTen look so lifeless.."

**Back to Normal POV**

"Well,Well..Look who do we have here.."Sakura spoke with a smirk.

The girls got ready in their fighting stances. The boys too, got in their fighting stances. The boys got in their group combats which make the girls confusing. not knowing which one to fight. As you know, a ninja cannot lose attention to a enemy. Before they know, the boys smashed their lips on each of their lover's lips.ya..Wadeva..i noe it's crappyWith the kiss, the girls successfully bought the boys back to Konoha.Other then that they have a band called" The Love".

**A Few Months later in their concert in Konoha..**

"Come on! Sing it with us!" Sakura shouted.

The music comes on…

Sakura: (we want the air ways we want the air ways back)

_Oh no, I just keep on falling_

_(BACK TO THE SAME OLD)_

_And where's hope, when misery comes crawling?_

_(OH MY WAY, AY)_

_With your fate, you'll trigger a landslide_

_(MISERY)_

_And kill off this common sense of mine_

Sasuke:

_And it takes acquired minds_

_To taste, to taste, to taste this wine_

_You can't down it with your eyes_

_So we don't need the headlines_

_We don't need the headlines, we just want_

_(we want the air ways back, we want the air ways back_)

Ten Ten and Neji are playing drums.Ino and Shikamaru are playing guitars .Naruto and Hinata are playing the keyboards.

Sakura:

_Everybody sing_

_Like it's the last song you will ever sing_

_Tell me, tell me do you feel the pressure now?_

_Everybody live_

_Like it's the last day you will ever see_

_Tell me, tell me do you feel the pressure now?_

Sasuke:

_Right now, you're the only reason_

_(I'm not letting go, oh)_

_And time out, if everyone's worth pleasing_

_(Well ha)_

_You'll trigger a landslide_

_(MISERY)_

_To kill off the finite state of mind_

_And it takes acquired minds_

_To taste, to taste, to taste this wine_

_You can't down it with your eyes_

_So we don't meet the headlines_

_No, we don't want your headlines, we just want_

_(we want the air ways back, we want the air ways back)_

Sakura:

_Everybody sing_

_Like it's the last song you will ever sing_

_Tell me, tell me do you feel the pressure now?_

_Everybody live_

_Like it's the last day you will ever see_

_Tell me, tell me do you feel the pressure now?_

_Everybody sing_

_Like it's the last song you will ever sing_

_Tell me, tell me do you feel the pressure?_

Both:

_All right, so you think you're ready?_

_Okay, then you say this with me, go:_

_We were born for this_

_(We were born for this)_

_All right, so you think you're ready?_

_Okay, then you say this with me, go:_

_We were born for this_

_(We were born for this)_

_We were born for this_

_(We were born for this)_

_We were born for, we were born for_

Everyone:

_Everybody sing_

_Like it's the last song you will ever sing_

_Tell me, tell me can you feel the pressure?_

_Everybody live_

_Like it's the last day you will ever see_

_Tell me, tell me can you feel the pressure now?_

_Everybody sing_

_Like it's the last song you will ever sing_

_Tell me, tell me can you feel the pressure?_

_Tell me, tell me can you feel the pressure?_

_We were born for this_

_(We were born for this)_

_We were born for this_

After the concert…they kiss each other on stage…

Each have their own destiny.. own life..

Several years later…

Sasuke and Sakura are married and have two kids.

Ino and Shikamaru are engaged

Neji and Ten ten are married and have one child.

Naruto and Hinata are engaged too. .

OWARI

I noe it's a crappy ending..but pls R&R!I took one hour juz to finish this one shot!..pls..

"o(.)o"


End file.
